


【y2】或许你可以试试(Fin.)

by Torres1124



Category: Y2 磁石 櫻二
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torres1124/pseuds/Torres1124
Summary: 。阅读时间10－14分钟。“回环往复，原来你才是归宿”
Relationships: Y2 磁石 櫻二 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	【y2】或许你可以试试(Fin.)

1.  
无欲无求是一种慢性自杀，因为日复一日终会榨干灵魂，空留一副躯壳苟活。

“那，如果没有喜欢的东西呢？”

“那就多试试，看看不同的可能。”

于是，二宫和也决定多试试。

2.  
赶在班主任老师玲奈下班前，二宫把检讨书放在她的办公桌上。清秀端正的字体穿透白纸，被原创作者悉心地置于拉杆式文件夹里。他紧抿双唇，混合手背的瘀伤和灰尘，擦开鬓角的汗珠。白净的脸庞摔了满脸灰，紫一块青一块。

板着一张脸的玲奈老师软下心，掏出手帕给这个精瘦的学生擦手又擦脸。这个孩子不是会来事儿的类型，可能是某种无法言说才冒险违反校纪揍了高年级的学生。二宫除了在舞台上，其余时候就像空气。要等到必要关头，大家方才晓得他不可或缺。

玲奈老师对二宫心软，也是为了自己的未来心软。比如说直筒裙包裹之下，正在孕育生长的那一个生命。

“今早有个人找到我，说是看了校园祭上你的演出，要把这些资料捎给你。”玲奈老师尽可能轻了，二宫抑制住抽气，身体不住地战栗。

“去试试 ，孩子。”玲奈老师从桌角处抽出信封，“如果心有不甘，用这种方式打回去。”

3.  
“砰——”

出门刚拐角，二宫撞了个满怀。他靠墙揉了揉头，少年已经开始拾掇散落一地的文件和纸张了。待缓了神，二宫看着对方。人家更高一些，头发应该是刚染回黑茶色，面庞凌厉而干净，透着稳。耳洞处扎有两根棍，双唇丰润而柔软。

怪面熟的，二宫想。

少年码好文件，递给二宫：“你还好吗？”

“嗯……嗯，谢谢，抱歉给你添麻烦了。”二宫低下头，双手接过少年纸张。本想鞠个躬便离身，少年叫住他。

“方便留个联系方式吗？”少年从笔记本上撕下一角，匆匆写好手机号码，“樱井翔，高三的。”

“二宫和也，比你低一个年级，请多指教。”二宫接过樱井的纸条，他在樱井递来的笔记本上留了自己的手机号码，讪讪一笑。

换发型如换头，最起码在二宫这里是生效的。这是在校园里时常发光的一个名字:大大小小颁奖典礼上，一排黑发厚镜框、打领带还要用尺量的学霸娃娃里，樱井翔是黄发和锃亮耳钉，一派不良作风却能把敬语说得标准，校董主任们在一片“kya——”声中勉为其难地撑起笑容。

现在站在人生十字路口，安心考学走上正道，才是王道。

二宫从来不会接触和自己注定不在同一个纬度上的人，只是这次，他觉得可以试试。

“Yes——”樱井篡着两个拳头，气声止不住膨胀起来的兴奋，他的尝试成功了。

可能是意识到自己反应太大，他还回头看了一下，希望可爱的学弟不会因为自己的傻缺反应，把联系方式丢进垃圾桶。

二宫走在路上，脑海里一直在回放那双漂亮的眼睛，从观众席向上仰望，到咫尺间平视。眼眸澄澈，星子在瞳孔中细碎而明亮。

4.  
樱井为升学考奔波，二宫在校园、片场还有家三点一线回环往复。

猫着背伏在化妆台，国文作业肝到一半，助理在后台喊他名字，他得候场准备当背景板了。

在身高差不多的同龄人里跳着花哨的舞蹈，前面是西装革履的前辈，歌声柔美嘹亮。台下应援声和手灯的亮光此起彼伏，二宫分一点神去注视前辈的背影。

他是从背景板走出去的人啊，或许我也可以试试？二宫动作着，很快掌声和报幕声淹没了他。

每两个星期，班里会调位。樱井专程抱着教辅书搬到居中靠窗，他可以趁空看看某个身影，猫着背，可能会在校门关闭前匆匆跑来，扣子扣错了两颗；可能在某个正午跟门卫大叔周旋许久，精瘦的身板极速没入艳阳里，下午又快速赶回来；亦有可能，这个身影刚跑出去没多久又跑回来，学案落在桌上，得带去赶通告。

不过没过多久，二宫身边高一个头的姐姐或者学妹，让樱井更加专注于课本和考卷本身。

反正是试试而已，学弟把他最喜欢的角色演活了而已，更何况真正和他打个照面，也只有交换联系方式那天。大不了等大学找更好的呗。樱井没多在意，抓起身边的保温壶一口闷下。

妈的，水好烫。

二宫在抽屉里发现了粉嫩封的信，他拆开，抱着试试看的心态，他找到了信的主人——女孩男孩都有。几乎所有的交往，在表白之前，再进一步的火苗就已掐灭。有二宫主动提出，更多是对方主动放手。

一次次的测试迭代，他带着跳出胸腔的心脏，把双唇贴附在送情书的一个学长。再进一步并没有等多久，花苞敞开一个口，在不那么愉快的夜晚，极致盛开、染上绯红。

二宫把汗涔涔的脑袋缩进夏被，撕裂的疼还在继续，不过他也发现了，男生更合他的口味。

所以，当樱井将大学第一志愿当选的消息和自己谈恋爱的消息一齐给二宫po了简讯的时候，猫唇勾出的笑狡黠而微妙。

结束工作，他在电视台门口呆站了一会儿。左拐有一个自动贩卖机，换上崭新的广告——好像是海外畅销的香蕉牛奶。

不妨试试？二宫想。毕竟在SNS上看了好些关于香蕉牛奶的测评，自己刚好又没吃晚饭。

回家第一口，浓稠的奶液已经转为常温，带着糖精和人工创造的香蕉味粘腻喉咙，二宫皱了皱眉，将其他的悉数倒掉，纸盒扔进垃圾桶。

“妈的，难喝到天上了。”胃部隐隐作痛，汗水穿过额角，勾勒出近似于流泪的表情。

5.  
剧本跟大都跟香蕉牛奶一样不合胃口，只是因为工作，他索性两眼一闭硬着头皮来。二宫在工作上全盘接收，无论是身份的原因，还是自己在主观能动性上。

剧本是和前辈大姐姐展开进一步关系？二宫挠了挠头，试试看吧。

和同年龄段的女孩展开甜虐交织的校园爱情？这个好驾驭，不能放弃。

《没有明天》是深夜档，和前后辈展开超出年龄范围的修罗场？要找找感觉，要试试突破演技极限的事情。

戏路在一半妥协一半尝试下越拓越宽，人们逐渐把”一人千面“、”荧幕鬼才“和“二宫和也”画上了对等。

空气感的少年不仅演技好，黄金档综艺上的毒舌俏皮引得一众喜爱。不同领域的邀约接肘而至，不戴口罩墨镜上街可能不能顺利地从商场回到家里了。和通灵外表形成反差萌，各个电视台的黄金档需要他，业内业外的人越来越依赖他。

“U can be anything.”

几年后，人头攒动的试镜现场，金发碧眼的导演当即敲定了他。

世界上的LED显示屏在播放二宫和也进军好莱坞的新闻，樱井看了一会儿，给交往了几个月的女友发了分手短信，转身没入二丁目的炫目灯光里。

6.  
“不是好好的吗？怎么又分了？”一直照应自己的学姐佳子即将赴美深修，她临行前，找了寥寥三五好友去串烧店预订了位置，樱井是其中之一。

“啊……感觉不是很合适，也不大想耽误人家。”樱井靠在座椅上，前后辈们拖家带口，就他独打光棍，双手抱肘，初显立派模样。“就像学姐说的，找恋人要勾勒目标用户对象，利用‘增长黑客’的方法做雏形出效果，然后在不破坏原则的情况下改良再做模型再迭代，直到找到合适的为止。”

“翔君的理论学得很好啊……”佳子笑笑，给他斟满气泡清酒。“不过，恋爱可不是考试哦。”

“说是找了不同对象，你没发现的是，你的ex们好像都是一个模子刻出来的吗？”阿心挽着男友，一脸嗤笑状，大家放下身份跟着大笑起来。

“对啊，男友女友好看是好看，只是大都文文弱弱的，像小猫一样。”

“看着很安静，但就像翔君说的，吵架就像打辩论，嘴皮子伶俐得很。”

“感觉找来找去都是同一个type，翔君也太执着了吧……”

“所以啊，”佳子穿过此起彼伏的笑，“干嘛不试试去找原型呢？”

“哪怕碰一脸灰，也总比空留遗憾要好啊。”

试试吧。

7.  
几年后，樱井作为甲方团队的成员参与了某次招标会。他穿过名贵香水和各色华服交织的会场，看到了那个小小的身影。

酒杯的香槟还剩大半，他和业界的某位大佬碰了杯，谈吐娴熟而得体。大佬带着期许的目光拍拍他的肩膀，转身碰到樱井，又寒暄了几句。

樱井将目光向上转移，和二宫的双眼相碰，那一刻，心脏漏跳了好几拍。

咫尺之间。

比眼前的男人比镜头里呈现的小了好几圈，凝固在流动的人影里，身后虚化成一片，捧杯和低语在顷刻间消散。

酒杯落在地毯上，来回滚了几下。琼浆溅起，樱井的高定西服变得深一块浅一块。

“没事吧？你还好吗？"二宫随身带了手绢，趁樱井还在愣神的空简单帮他擦了擦，随即把他带离会场，领带湿了一半，他微微皱眉，拉开，又帮他打了一个漂亮的左手结。

“……你还好吗？”樱井一时语塞，不自觉地，指节缠绕在二宫的手腕处，缓缓放下却不舍得松开。被酒场子练就的沉稳眉目，在最尴尬的时候卸了神。

“挺好，谢谢樱井前辈。”他松手，嘴上把辈分说得体面，低头时却轻微摆了摆头。

几个月前落下的腰伤在这时找上门来，从骨髓丝丝蔓延，到肌肉纤维，到表皮。扩散不紧不慢，疼痛循序渐进，二宫紧咬下唇，再好的表情管理也未必能把控落下病根的身体。在跌坐地上的时候，有力的大手环住他，向温热的内核紧收。

“不好意思，我可以就这么呆一会吗？”声音发着闷，他的指节揉皱了樱井后背处的衣料，细碎的呼吸声从肌肤相贴间溢出。

樱井连忙抱起他，匆匆在附近的酒店开了套间，又拜托私人医生临时打了封闭。意外带出心结，随着床榻上二宫逐渐平稳的呼吸而松弛。闭塞已久，疼痛依旧。

“这腰伤拖了那么久也不好好养着，哪怕年轻也不能这么糟蹋啊。”

等到第二天，樱井拉开披在身上的被子，身边多了一沓纸币。

这个万万不能试，试不起。

8.  
两个星期后，二宫和也消失了。

招标会之前，二宫请了一天假。于是，他带自己交往稳定的男友见了父母。藏着掖着不是办法，将挚爱带去见至亲，风险太大，但二宫还是决定试试。

两个人形成体型差，手挽手跪在庭院的门口。房门并没有上锁，二宫的父母一言不发，心照不宣的沉默坚如磐石。

“来吃顿饭吧，就是多一份碗筷的事儿。”

二宫的妈妈扶起自己的孩子，再扶起旁边的那个人。长时间缺席了孩子的成长。其中苦痛未晓得一二，有人能代替自己消解，也不是不可以。

谁知父母接受了二宫，他和所谓挚爱下跪的照片在纸媒网络传了个遍。事务所好声好气极速压了下来，只是从舆论涌起的脏水，顺着网线，他在汇聚而起的深海里浮沉。等他给男友打电话，对方在忙音之后，说了句“我们分开吧。”就挂了电话。

他连挣扎都不想挣扎了。

还试吗？要不，逃吧。二宫耗光了自己的年假，以身体不适为由暂时休养。官号po了公告，评论区开了精选，祝福和应援的词条多了起来，在二宫卸载了社交App以后。

从少年试到大叔的年纪，他的确‘走运’地试到了比同世代更多的可能和未来。只是沉甸甸的名誉和掌声之下，走过的每一步，都以痛苦为底色。

‘试试’的确是正确的，如果抛开突破极限的逼迫和无法见人的羞耻来谈及的话。

9.  
异国的土地上，没有人会在意一个白皙瘦小的亚洲面孔。脚踏人字拖，卡通T恤米色短裤，从上到下一副干净的学生气。

工作日，簇拥的气球和礼花从游乐园门口就急不可耐地迎接他。人烟稀稀拉拉，唯独在人工古堡处，长队层次不齐，一字排开。不同国家、不同人种的面孔抱着毛绒小熊，而小熊在镜头前配合他们做出夸张憨厚的动作。

尝试的本能在血液里沸腾，二宫走到队伍的末尾。

队伍比想象中更快，小熊张开双臂，它的笑容永远是满怀，扬起的嘴角要把人心化成蜜糖。

“Can I hug u……？”舌头有些打结，他已经在镜头里麻木了太久，不清楚讨一个抱是否合理。

小熊夸张地点点头，挥了挥手，主动拥他入怀。它抱着比自己小了好几个个头的亚洲男人，像抱着孩子，脊背被毛茸茸的爪子rua了好几回。内啡肽久违地生发起来，每一个细胞任性地跳起舞蹈。

二宫也学小熊，笑容撑得大开，还跟小熊挥手道再见。这个尝试幼稚了些，不过看到后排带着助听器的红发小女孩跑到小熊的怀里，清脆的笑从小熊拥抱里溢出。二宫方才庆幸，自己做了第一个主动讨抱的人。

不过，没由来地，一丝酸涩从喉头涌起，从下颚，到颧骨，盈满双眼，化为温热的泪。二宫用掌跟抹开，刺激了更多的泪水蔓延而出。他只好猫起背，找到附近的长凳坐下。用双手捂住双唇，尽可能堵住呜咽。涕泪浸透指节，他抽出左手，把联系表拉到最底层的收藏夹。

要不要再试最后一次？反正世事无常，即使不能奢望，抓住零星的希望也不会怎么样。

电话接通得比二宫想象地更快，他平缓了呼吸，颤巍巍地，愣是不敢出声。

“你抬头看看。”

现实与听筒的声音似乎形成了重合。

二宫挂着满眼泪，眼神往上看，对上同样哭得不成样子的杏眼。

三——

哭泣的小豆柴跌入怀中，溜肩铬得人有些受不了，抽噎化为不顾及颜面的痛哭。

二——

樱井的拇指顺着心上人眼角漫出的殷红擦过，一下又一下。低沉而嘶哑的声音灌入耳内：

“我等了好久。”

”我也是。“软糯的尖嗓从脉搏跳动的地方传出，他加紧了相拥的力度。

一。

额头贴着额头，唇瓣与唇瓣轻轻试探。奈何温度极速攀升，红唇白齿陷入厮杀，成长路上的滚滚醋意化为力度，推得怀中人连连投降。樱井得逞，轻笑从唇间漏出，他扶住恋人的后脑勺，咄咄逼人的进攻化为粘腻的缠绵。

依依不舍分出银丝，二宫埋入樱井的怀里。无声地贪恋这分拥抱。

10.  
人生以苦辣打底，无数选择掺杂其中，翻车和掉坑才是生活常态。

不过，千回百转摔出一身灰，抬眼望见，路的尽头是你。试了那么多回，还是不亏的。

“不对哦，”樱井揉了揉二宫的头发，“我从与你相反的极端摸爬滚打，路的尽头是你才对。”

其实都对。

他们出路各异，只是同一个终点，答案是彼此。


End file.
